particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Democratic Party of Dranland
The Social Democratic Party (Kyo: Sahoeminjudang 사회민주당; Dra: Socialdemócratas; Abbr: S or KSDP) was a centre-left political party in the Republic of Dranland. The KSDP was the founding party for the Pan-Mikokuzin movement and it was an advocate of Pan-Dovanism. The party was headquartered in Comares, Elbian. It also maintained a major party center in Iglesia Mayor. History Founding & Early History The KSDP was founded during a period in Dranish politics when the nation was heavily dominated by the right-wing. Parliamentary debate was most often argued between rightist factions, pitting libertarians against fascists against social conservatives. Only two leftist parties existed, the Coalition for Progressive Future and the General Federation of Communist Labor, and neither held significant power. On 3 November 3463 the Social Democratic Party was founded. The party took an extremely strong base in the Kyo community and the party officially operated under its Kyo-language name, the Sahoeminjudang. For abbreviation the party was called the KSDP, standing for the Kyo Social Democratic Party. Despite its social democratic ideology, the party established itself at the centre-left of politics. In January 3465 the KSDP was elected to national and regional parliaments, but the left-wing still remained hugely outnumbered in Dranland. The KSDP took up a goal of moderating the rightist influences in Dranish politics through cooperation with right-wing parties. The 3465 elections caused a governmental crisis since the rightist parties couldn't agree to work together, but eventually a solution was found when the KSDP and Grand National Party (GNP) endorsed Raphael Duvalle's proposed coalition of the Dranish Conservative Party (DCP) with the ultra-right Dranish Agrarian League (DAL) and the Werin Da&Hosiansk-demokratisk Høyre. By providing this endorsement, the KSDP opened leftist cooperation with the right-wing, something opposed completely by the only other two leftist parties. Sun & Rhee Government After receiving the confidence of the KSDP and libertarian parties, the governmental crisis concluded after years of struggle. The DCP government was eventually succeeded by Birgitte Anthonsen. And soon President Duvalle's reelection bid was defeated by Martin Kresteva, bringing a new government crisis. Following this event Kresteva's Liberals resigned from its government coalition with Werin Da, Dranish Hosian Democrats (DHD), DCP, and DFN. This brought about another government crisis which persisted until 3472. By 3472 Werin Da dissolved and in March of 3472 President Kresteva was assassinated. This further worsened the condition of the government and Kresteva's party collapsed. During the fall elections were called in hopes of resolution to the continuing crisis. To the surprise of many Sun Gyeong-yun won the presidency with 56% of the vote, defeating Luíz Sastre of the DHD. Sun's candidacy was backed by the Social Justice Party (SJP). In parliament the KSDP became the largest party, holding 90 seats. Immediately following his election, Sun crafted the "Ideological Bridge," in which he invited his opponent's alliance, the DHD/DCP, a government coalition which would work in the interest of stability and ending the continual governmental crisis. Leading the Ideological Bridge government was Rhee Seung-uk. For the first time in years a stable government had been established and the government had a clear direction. However, the KSDP angered the only other leftist party, the SJP, and the two completely parted directions. The KSDP never affiliated closely to the SJP though, and often criticized their distortions of facts and the unprofessional conduct in parliament. The issue that was the last straw between the SJP and KSDP was nuclear power, something which the KSDP endorsed and encouraged after Magadonia Governor Constance Woodhall (RFR) legalized the energy source. During the Sun/Rhee Government there was an investigation of the assassination of Martin Kresteva. President Sun actively sought a resolution to the investigation and was very accommodating to investigation of the government and military's documents and facilities. Eventually it was discovered that Werin Da had connections to the murder. Prior to this discovery however there was an assassination attempt on Sun Gyeong-yun on September 13, 3473. Elbian Governor Chang Yung-il was severely injured in the attack, but survived. In total there were three bombs detonated in Comares, one at the KSDP headquarters, which affected Sun, Chang, and killed one. The explosion was believed to be accidental and occurred in a parking lot, injuring no one. The third bomb was at Gongmangdo University and it killed four students and injured about forty others. After the assassination attempt security was heightened across the nation and the situation eventually calmed. The Sun/Rhee Government returned towards a focus of stability and political news mostly revolved around arguments between the DCP Health Minister, Francesca dos Santos, and the SJP over gay rights issues. Towards the end of Sun's presidency there was a raid by SJP youth members on a vineyard owned by the retired Raphael Duvalle. The KSDP Governor, Chang Yung-il, sought extremely harsh charges against the thirty-three youths and the Minister of Internal Affairs, Juan-Marcos Ryang, called for the SJP to be included in charges if they were determined to have encouraged the youths to act out or engage in criminal activity. In the 3476 elections Sun was defeated in his reelection bid, despite being endorsed in the first round by the DCP and the DHD. The second round ended up being two leftist candidates, one from the SJP and the other from the newly formed Den Radikal Sentrum (B). The B candidate, Eiwren Dalgaard, ultimately won, defeated the SJP's jazz celebrity candidate Arianne Montell. Cultural Evolution The KSDP suffered a huge defeat in the 3476 elections. Not only had Sun lost his reelection, but the party once again became one of the smaller parties in parliament yet again. Following the elections the KSDP went into relative silence and many party members had lost motivation. In April of 3477, Sun Gyeong-yun announced he would step down as chairman of the party and leadership elections were set for the summer. Leadership elections were set for June and it looked as though no election would be held as there was only one candidate, Kong Geun-nam, an inner party social policy analyst. Many were unsatisfied with this and eve threatened to leave the party if such an unknown took over the leadership of the seemingly dying party. However, in the final weeks before the election former Interior Minister Juan-Marcos Ryang announced his candidacy for the chairmanship. Ryang's candidacy and eventual landslide victory, with 91% of the vote, revitalized the party and brought new excitement to the defeated KSDP. Upon becoming chairman, Ryang sought to renew the KSDP and to expand its attractiveness by implementing accommodations to the Dranianos. The vision for the party became one not just of empowering the Kyo, but also the Dranianos; and Ryang sought for the two groups to become more involved and active in working towards national stability and prosperity. The party began to reform its image and modified its officially registered name to "Socialdemócratas (S) 사회민주당." The official abbreviation was declared as S, as it would recognize both the Dranianos name and the Kyo name, Sahoeminjudang. However, the KSDP abbreviation remains very common and accepted, especially in Kyo-predominant communities. Collapse of the Party The attempts to branch out into the Dranianos community ultimately did little to boost support for the KSDP and so in 3483 the party issued "A Manifesto on Regionalism." This new policy outlook sought to grant greater autonomy to each of the provinces as a means to stabilize the divided national politics. The manifesto argued that the great differences between each of the provinces is the root of the national government's instability, and by devolving greater authority to each region, the nation as a whole can prosper. It was hoped that this new policy, combined with the attempts to gain Dranianos support, would lead to a favorable outcome in the 3484 elections. However, this was not the case and the KSDP actually lost seats. Once again the KSDP was the smallest party and it had less seats than it did in its very first election performance in 3465. Following the extremely disappointed election a memo was circulated within the party announcing that the KSDP "had faced its final election." Slowly the KSDP began to end its party operations and sold off its assets. By the fall of 3485 all that remained of the party was its elected officials, who had vowed to carry out their terms. Most notably, during this period of time Rhee Seung-uk served as Minister of Health & Social Services despite the virtual non-existence of her party. Party Factions Moderates Generally the KSDP aligns most towards its moderate wing, putting the party on the centre-left of the political spectrum. The moderates are more economically liberal than the other party factions. They are also open to working with right-wing parties and establishing ideological cooperation in governance. Prominent moderates include the first party chairman, Lee Hwan-yun. Socialists The socialist wing of the KSDP has a certain prominence, but the right-wing dominance over Dranish politics in the 3460s led most socialists to align with the moderate wing's goals. Originating in the socialist wing are the KSDP's Pan-Dovanism and Pan-Mikokuzinism ideological affiliations. Prominent socialists include the KSDP's first party leader in parliament, Sun Gyeong-yun. Party Leadership Chairpersons Parliamentary Leaders Major Elected Officials Prime Ministers * Rhee Seung-uk, 2 October 3472 to 12 March 3477 Ministers of Foreign Affairs * Rhee Seung-uk, 2 January 3478 to 12 April 3478 Ministers of Internal Affairs * Juan-Marcos Ryang, 1 April 3473 to 12 March 3477 Ministers of Transportation & Infrastructure * Víctor Marcelino, 2 January 3478 to 12 April 3478 Ministers of Health & Social Services * Rhee Seung-uk, 12 August 3485 to Present Ministers of Education & Culture * Rosália de Espina, 2 January 3478 to 12 April 3478 Ministers of Science & Technology * Han Hyeon-gi, 2 October 3472 to 12 March 3477 Ministers of Environment & Tourism * Jeong Yin-su, 1 April 3473 to 12 March 3477 / 2 January 3478 to 12 April 3478 Ministers of Trade & Industry * Lee Hwan-yun, 2 October 3472 to 12 March 3477 Electoral History ''Main Article: Electoral History of the Kyo Social Democratic Party External Links * Particracy Page Category:Political parties in Dankuk Category:Kyo Social Democratic Party